Bitter and Sweet in My World
by Hikaru Kisekine
Summary: Dunia yang pahit. Dunia yang manis. Dua hal itulah yang Rin rasakan karena pemuda yang dulu dicintainya. Namun, perasaan Rin berubah terhadapnya karena suatu hal... Free sex... Apa yang akan Rin lakukan jika ia dan putranya kembali bertemu dengan pemuda yang sudah menolak keberadaannya dulu?/One-shoot!


**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media.**

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Dunia semakin rusak.

Satu hal itulah yang disadari oleh gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun itu beberapa hari terakhir ini. Ia menyadari hal itu juga berkat pemuda itu.

Pemuda yang sudah menghancurkan hatinya. Pemuda yang sudah menghancurkan harapannya. Dan pemuda yang sudah menghancurkan masa depannya…

Jika kalian bertanya kenapa gadis itu menganggap dunia rusak. Jawabannya mudah. Karena ia tahu betapa rusaknya masa remaja anak-anak zaman sekarang. Ia tahu persis betapa rusaknya masa depan remaja yang sudah terjerumus jauh ke dasar lubang tergelap. Karena ia juga mengalaminya.

Pemuda yang membuatnya menyadari semua itu. Dulunya, gadis itu sangat mencintai pemuda itu. Karena pemuda itu memiliki kehangatan dan senyuman yang disukainya. Tapi perasaan itu menghilang setelah pemuda itu menolak keberadaannya.

Keberadaan bayi yang dikandungnya akibat perbuatan pemuda itu.

Gadis itu hanya meminta pemuda itu untuk bertanggung jawab atas apa yang sudah terjadi. Tapi, pemuda itu dengan mudahnya menolak dan memintanya untuk menggugurkan bayi yang baru dikandungnya.

Gadis itu hanya bisa menggeram dan meninggalkan pemuda itu. Itu adalah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan pemuda itu. Sekaligus terakhir kalinya ia berharap pada pemuda itu…

* * *

Gadis berusia dua puluh dua tahun itu menghela nafas pelan setelah ia selesai menjemur pakaiannya dan pakaian putranya yang baru berusia empat tahun itu.

Gadis itu melap keringatnya dengan punggung tangannya dan menghela nafas puas akan hasil kerjanya. Sekarang, ia harus segera menjemput putranya itu.

Sudah lima tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Dan kini, gadis dengan nama lengkap Kamine Rin itu menjalani kehidupannya dengan damai. Dengan putranya tercinta.

Ia sendiri menghidupi putranya itu dengan pekerjaannya sebagai penulis. Karena menurutnya, menjadi penulis membuatnya bisa berimajinasi tinggi. Lagipula, ia bisa tetap bekerja sambil tetap menjaga putranya, Lui. Dan untungnya, ia menjadi salah satu penulis terkenal di penerbitnya saat ini.

Dan sejak kejadian itu, ia berkomitmen untuk memfokuskan dirinya pada kehidupan Lui. Kalau bisa, jauhi pria yang menurutnya berbahaya. Ia tak mau jatuh ke dalam lubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Butuh waktu satu setengah tahun baginya untuk menghilangkan bayang-bayang pemuda itu.

Rin meletakkan keranjang cuciannya di dekat pintu kamar mandi. Lalu mulai berjalan menuju pintu depan rumahnya setelah ia mengantongi dompetnya.

Menjemput Lui. Itulah yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Setelah itu, ia akan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya sebagai penulis. Sedangkan Lui mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya.

Oh ya, Rin sangat bersyukur dengan keberadaan Lui. Setidaknya, Lui tidak bertanya banyak mengenai sosok Ayah yang sangat Rin hindari. Rin sangat bersyukur akan hal itu.

Mengenai kedua orangtua Rin, keduanya sudah meninggal sejak Rin masih kecil karena kecelakaan. Jadi, Rin tak perlu mengkhawatirkan perasaan kedua orangtuanya saat tahu ia mengandung. Ia tak bisa membayangkan perasaan keduanya jika keduanya masih hidup.

Perjalanan ke sekolah Lui memakan waktu lima belas menit menggunakan kereta. Jadi, Rin tak akan terlambat jika ia tiba di sana.

Setelah ia sampai di depan sekolah Lui, ia menegok ke segala arah untuk mencari Lui. Bocah dengan surai _peach_ dan iris yang sama dengan warna rambutnya. Kadang Rin bingung, kenapa rambut dan mata Lui bisa berbeda dengan dirinya atau dengan pemuda itu? Ah, lupakan soal hal itu.

"_Kaa-chan_!~"

Rin menoleh ke belakang dan dirinya hampir jatuh saat ia ditubruk dari belakang oleh Lui yang memeluk kakinya dari belakang. Rin menghela nafas pelan dan tersenyum kecil. Ia segera berjongkok dan mengelus puncak kepala Lui dengan senyum lembut.

"_Kaa-chan_ bisa jatuh 'loh kalau Lui mengagetkan _Kaa-chan_ seperti itu!" ucap Rin dengan ekspresi yang terlihat marah sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. Lui menunduk dengan wajah bersalah. Rin berusaha menahan tawanya. Lucu.

"Maaf…" Ah, dari dulu Rin tak pernah bosan melihat wajah bersalah Lui. Manis. Dari dulu dia 'kan memang menyukai anak kecil.

"Tapi, Lui harus janji jadi anak baik. Bagaimana?" tawar Rin dengan senyum lebar sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya. Lui mengangguk riang dan menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking Rin. Rin tersenyum puas.

"_Yosh_! Ayo kita pulang dan makan siang!" ajak Rin sambil berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Lui. Lui mengangguk semangat dan mulai mengikuti langkah Rin.

* * *

Setibanya di stasiun kereta, Rin mulai mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Lui dan mulai meninggalkan stasiun. Rin menatap Lui sejenak.

"Ada apa Lui?" tanya Rin sedikit membungkuk dan menatap wajah Lui yang terlihat sedang menahan sesuatu.

"Aku mau buang ail kecil…" bisik Lui dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Rin tersenyum lembut dan mengusap puncak kepala Lui.

"Kau bisa sendiri 'kan? Kamar mandinya di sana. _Kaa-chan_ tunggu di sini 'ya?" tanya Rin. Lui mengangguk pelan dan langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi umum yang berada tak jauh dari posisi mereka berdiri.

Rin kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan menuju _minimarket_ terdekat. Ia harus membeli beberapa bahan dapur yang mulai habis.

* * *

_BRUUK_

Rin tersentak saat dirinya mendengar suara terjatuh tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia baru saja selesai berbelanja dan baru saja keluar dari pintu _minimarket_. Rin menghampiri Lui yang tengah terduduk sambil mengusap pantatnya yang menyentuh aspal dengan cukup keras akibat tertubruk pemuda di hadapannya.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Rin sedikit panik pada Lui. Lui menatap Rin dengan sedikit takut dan mengangguk pelan. Rin menghela nafas pelan dan membantu Lui berdiri.

"Maafkan putra saya," ucap Rin sambil sedikit membungkuk pada pemuda yang ditabrak Lui. Pemuda itu sendiri sudah berdiri dari posisinya.

"Maaf," ucap Lui pelan sambil mengikuti gerakkan Rin dengan sopan.

"Um… Tak apa…"

Mendengar balasan pelan dari pemuda di hadapannya itu. Rin kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan kembali menggandeng tangan Lui. Ia hendak memutar tubuhnya dan kembali ke rumahnya. Tapi gerakannya terhenti karena tangannya yang memegang kantung belanjaan dihentikan dari belakang.

Rin sedikit tersentak dan mulai menoleh ke belakang. Manik matanya membulat melihat sosok pemuda berambut _honeyblonde_ dengan iris _sapphire_ yang tadi ditabrak oleh Lui itu…

Ah… Dunia memang sempit…

"Rin."

Rin menggertakkan giginya pelan berusaha menahan amarahnya. Ia menghela nafas pelan dan melepaskan tangan pemuda itu dari tangannya. Ia kembali berjongkok menatap Lui yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Lui pulang duluan bisa? _Kaa-chan_ ada urusan sebentar," ucap Rin sambil memegang kedua bahu Lui dengan senyum tipis. Lui mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Ini kuncinya. Jangan bukakan pintu pada siapa pun sampai _Kaa-chan_ pulang. Mengerti?" Rin kembali memperingatkan dan dijawab anggukkan lagi oleh Lui.

Rin melepas pegangannya pada kedua bahu Lui dan kembali berdiri. Setelah itu, Lui pun langsung berlari menuju rumahnya dengan kunci rumah yang diberikan Rin di tangannya.

Rin menghela nafas berat dan menatap pemuda yang masih menatap Lui dengan pandangan yang sulit dideskripsikan itu. Kalau boleh Rin memilih, ia tak mau bertemu pemuda itu lagi. Pemuda yang sudah membuatnya membuang harapan untuk kuliah hanya untuk membesarkan Lui…

"Ada apa, Len?"

Pemuda dengan nama lengkap Kagamine Len itu tersentak kaget mendengar Rin yang bertanya padanya dengan nada datar. Lamunan singkatnya buyar seketika.

"Ah… anak itu.."

"Hm."

Len menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung mendengar Rin membalas ucapannya dengan sangat singkat. Ia tahu ia salah. Ia tahu dan ia sadar setelah ia menolak Rin saat itu.

"Bisa kita bicara?" pinta Len sedikit ragu pada Rin. Ia ragu Rin masih mau bicara dengannya setelah kejadian itu. Rin menatap ke arah lain dan membuat Len semakin khawatir akan jawaban Rin.

"Aku sibuk." Len menelan ludahnya dan menatap Rin kecewa.

"Sebentar. _Please_."

Rin memutar bola matanya malas dan berdecih pelan. Satu hal yang dibencinya dari Len sejak dulu, sikapnya yang selalu memaksakan kehendaknya.

"Tidak."

Len mengerutkan kedua alisnya kecewa akan jawaban yang diberikan Rin. Tapi, ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan bagi Len untuk bertemu Rin. Mungkin saja, jika ia menemui Rin lain kali Rin akan menolak untuk bicara.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf atas kejadian itu,"

Rin kembali berdecih sebal mendengarnya. Ini adalah topik yang paling dihindarinya jika ia bertemu dengan Len. Untungnya, Lui tak ada di sana.

"Lupakan itu. Dan jangan ganggu aku lagi."

Kali ini Len yang menggertakkan giginya mendengar jawaban Rin. Ia tahu ini akan sulit. Terlebih, Rin adalah orang yang sama keras kepalanya dengan dirinya. Tapi ia tak akan menyerah hanya karena Rin menolaknya kali ini.

"Setidaknya, izinkan aku menemui anak itu."

Rin langsung mendelik mendengar kalimat itu. Sejak dirinya memutuskan untuk membesarkan Lui sendiri, ia sudah berkomitmen untuk tidak pernah membiarkan Lui mengenal Len. Apapun alasannya. Jadi, ia akan menolak.

"Tidak akan. Dia tanggung jawabku sekarang," jawab Rin dengan kedua tangannya yang dilipat di depan dadanya. Kedua iris _sapphire_nya menatap Len tajam. Len menghela nafas pelan.

"Kali ini saja, Rin."

"Tidak."

Len mengerutkan kedua alisnya mencoba berpikir strategi apa untuk meruntuhkan Rin. Bagaimana pun juga, ia hanya ingin menemui Lui. Apa salah?

"Aku janji tak akan menemui lagi jika kau memenuhi keinginanku kali ini."

Rin mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak percaya. Dulu, Len bisa dibilang _player_. Tapi, Rin adalah satu-satunya gadis yang menjalin hubungan dengan Len hingga sejauh itu. Oke, lupakan soal masa lalu.

"Kau selalu mengingkari janjimu."

"Kau bolah melakukan apapun padaku jika aku ingkar janji."

Oke, ini menarik. Ini pertama kalinya Rin tahu seorang Kagamine Len melakukan sejauh ini hanya untuk menemui seseorang. Rin menghela nafas pelan.

"Kali ini saja…"

Len mengangguk dan tersenyum puas. Walau ia ingin lebih dari ini…

* * *

"Maaf soal tadi, _Ji-chan_!"

Len berjongkok di depan Lui yang kini tengah membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam untuk meminta maaf atas tabrakan tadi. Len tersenyum tipis dan mulai mengacak rambut bocah itu perlahan.

"Tak apa. Namamu?"

Lui kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Len dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Kamine Lui!"

Len terdiam sejenak. Jadi, Rin memilih memakai marganya untuk nama Lui? Mungkin akan lain cerita jika ia tak menolak permintaan Rin dulu.

"Kalau _Ji-chan_?"

Lamunan Len buyar saat Lui bertanya padanya dengan tampang polosnya. Len kembali tersenyum tipis.

"Kagamine Len."

Mulut Lui membulat disertai matanya yang berbinar mendengar nama Len. Lui tahu banyak hal tentang nama yang disebutkan oleh Len. Karena banyak temannya yang bercerita.

Rin yang baru datang dari dapur dengan baki di tangannya itu hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan mendengar percakapan antara Lui dan Len. Ia menaruh baki berisi dua gelas minuman itu di atas meja di ruang tamu.

"_Ji-chan_ punya pelusahaan besal 'ya?!" tanya Lui dengan semangat. Len tersenyum miring mendengarnya. Sedangkan Rin kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil laptopnya, kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya sebagai penulis.

"Itu punya Ayah _Ji-chan_. Lui tahu dari mana?" tanya Len balik dengan kedua tangannya yang disilangkan di atas kedua kakinya. Lui tertawa pelan.

"Temanku banyak yang bercelita! Meleka bilang _Ji-chan_ hebat!" Len menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar jawaban Lui. Apa berita mengenai keluarganya begitu heboh hingga anak kecil banyak tahu?

"Mereka cerita seperti apa?" tanya Len lagi. Lui berpikir sejenak.

"Meleka bilang kalau putla tunggal di sana sangat tampan!"

Len terdiam mendengarnya. Sedangkan Rin yang baru turun dari lantai atas hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya sambil berusaha menahan tawanya, sementara tangannya yang satu lagi berusaha memegang erat laptopnya.

"Mereka bilang begitu?" tanya Len dengan senyum ragu. Rin sendiri berusaha menampilkan ekspresi datar mendengar pembicaraan itu. Walau itu agak sulit.

"Um! Meleka juga bilang kalau putla di keluarga itu selalu membawa pelempuan yang beda-beda tiap pulang kelja!"

Len membatu. Apa hanya berita buruk tentang dirinya yang beredar luas?! Memangnya dari mana anak-anak kecil itu mengetahui hal semacam itu?!

Rin tak bisa menahan tawanya kali ini. Dan tawanya pun lepas begitu saja. Membuat Len dan Lui menatapnya bingung. Sebelum Len ikut menahan tawa melihat Rin yang tiba-tiba tertawa itu.

"_Kaa-chan_ kenapa teltawa?" tanya Lui dengan kepalanya yang dimiringkan sedikit dan jari telunjuknya yang diletakkan di bibir. Rin tertawa sarkasme.

"Karena yang dikatakan oleh teman Lui itu benar," balas Rin dengan senyuman lebar. Tawa Len berhenti dan menatap Rin tak percaya. Seburuk itukah _image_nya di mata Rin?

"Jujur, aku tak pernah berhubungan lagi dengan perempuan sejak kejadian itu."

Rin menaikkan alisnya dengan wajah angkuh mendengar pembelaan Len. Rin menaruh laptopnya di meja ruang tamu dan berjalan mendekati Len. Sedangkan Len berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya. Dan Lui, hanya bisa menatap Rin dan Len secara bergantian dengan tatapan bingung.

"Oh ya? Bukannya kau tak bisa hidup tanpa mempermainkan perempuan ya?" tanya Rin sambil berkacak pinggang. Len memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan Rin.

"Tidak juga. Aku tak pernah bilang begitu," balas Len dengan kedua tangannya yang dilipat di depan dada.

Lui mengerutkan kedua alisnya bingung dengan topik pembicaraan yang tengah dilakukan oleh Rin dan Len yang kini saling lempar tatapan dengan tajam.

"_Kaa-chan. Ji-chan_."

Keduanya menoleh ke arah Lui dengan tatapan bingung. Lui menggaruk pipinya pelan dengan ragu.

"Apa maksud mempelmainkan pelempuan?"

Dan keduanya hanya bisa membisu mendengar pertanyaan polos dari Lui.

Lain kali, ingatkan keduanya untuk tidak membicarakan hal dewasa di depan Lui…

* * *

"Woaaaaa~ Gambal _Ji-chan_ kelen!"

Len tersenyum puas mendengar pujian Lui. Lui sendiri mulai mewarnai gambar yang sebelumnya digambar Len. Untuk tugas rumahnya.

Rin yang sedang duduk di kursi ruang tamu sambil mengetik itu hanya bisa mendengus melihat sikap Len pada Lui. Rin masih ragu, apa Len hanya sekedar mempermainkannya atau tulus kali ini.

"_Kaa-chan_!"

Rin tersentak mendengar panggilan dari Lui. Dan menatap Lui yang tengah tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"_Ji-chan_ bilang _Kaa-chan_ pintal menyanyi!"

Rin langsung menatap Len dengan _deathglare_. Yang ditatap hanya bisa tersenyum lebar. Rin berdecih pelan.

"_Kaa-chan_ mau menyanyi bareng _Ji-chan_ tidak?"

Rin kembali menatap Len dengan _deathglare_. Len sendiri panik mendengar permintaan Lui. Len hanya memberitahu Lui kalau Rin pintar menyanyi. Ia sama sekali tak meminta Lui untuk meminta Rin _duet_ dengannya. Apa yang dipikirkan Lui sebenarnya?

"Lui, _Kaa-chan_ sedang sibuk. _Ji-chan_ saja 'ya yang menyanyi?" bujuk Len sedikit ragu. Lui merengut mendengar bujukan Len.

Len menelan ludahnya. Sebelum Rin mengijinkannya main dengan Lui, Rin memberinya satu syarat. Jangan buat Lui menangis. Dan sekarang, mata Lui sudah berkaca-kaca. Bisa gawat jika Lui benar-benar menangis.

"_Ji-chan_ tak mau nyanyi dengan _Kaa-chan_ 'ya?" tanya Lui dengan kecewa dan air mata yang mulai berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Len menghela nafas. Ia harus menenangkan Lui.

"Bukan, Lui. _Ji-chan_ hanya tak mau mengganggu _Kaa-chan_ yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya. Lui mengerti?" Lui mengangguk tanda mengerti. Dan Lui pun menoleh ke arah Rin yang masih menatap keduanya dengan tatapan datar.

"_Kaa-chan_ mau nyanyi dengan _Ji-chan_?" pinta Lui sekali lagi dengan tatapan memohon. Rin menghela nafas. Jujur, ia ingin menolak. Tapi, ia tak mau membuat Lui kecewa.

"Oke, _Kaa-chan_ mau."

Len terbelalak mendengar jawaban Rin. Ia pikir Rin akan menolak permintaan Lui dengan halus. Apa Rin segitu lemahnya terhadap anak kecil?

"Lagu apa?" tanya Rin yang kini sudah duduk di depan Lui dan di samping Len. Lui tersenyum lebar memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"_Hakaokuli no uta_!" (_Hakaokuri no uta_.)

Len diam. Ia ingat, dulu Rin pernah bilang suka dengan lagu anak-anak tersebut. Lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh dua orang anak dengan lirik yang sedikit berbeda tapi harmonis. Len menatap Rin sejenak.

"Memang _Ji-chan_ tahu lagu itu?" tanya Rin pada Lui dengan senyum simpul. Lui menatap Len dengan penuh harap. Len tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

"_Ji-chan_ tahu 'kok." Dan Lui tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Len. Rin sendiri hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Rin pikir, Len tak tahu tentang lagu itu.

Lui berlari ke lantai atas untuk mengambil _tape recorder_ untuk merekam nyanyian Rin dan Len.

"Aku lekam 'ya!"

* * *

Len meletakkan tubuh Lui yang sudah tertidur beberapa saat lalu di atas tempat tidurnya. Sekarang sudah jam setengah sembilan malam. Mungkin Lui lelah bermain.

Len mengacak rambut Lui pelan dan berdiri dari posisi berjongkoknya, lalu menyelimuti Lui dengan selimutnya. Ia pun segera keluar kamar Lui setelahnya.

"Sudah?"

Len segera menutup pintu kamar Lui dan menatap Rin yang sedang bersandar pada dinding di sebelah pintu kamar Lui dengan kedua tangannya yang dilipat di depan dadanya.

"Ya."

"Bisa kau pulang?"

Len tersenyum kecut mendengar pertanyaan itu. Rin mengusirnya? Ah, wajar saja 'sih.

"Ya."

"Tepati janjimu."

Len mengangguk pelan. Sebenarnya, ia masih ingin menemui Rin maupun Lui. Tapi, janjinya itu tak mungkin ia ingkari.

"Aku tahu," jawab Len pelan diikuti helaan nafas. Ia pun segera berjalan menuruni tangga. Yah, tugasnya di sini sudah selesai.

* * *

"Anak kecil?"

Len menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap bawahannya itu dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat bingung. Ia menghentikan gerakkan menulisnya setelah ia mendengar bawahannya bilang kalau ada anak kecil yang ingin menemuinya.

"Iya. Anak kecil berambut _peach_ dengan seragam taman kanak-kanak."

"Sendiri?"

Bawahannya itu mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Entah Len harus bilang apa. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau Lui akan ke kantornya sendiri hanya untuk menemuinya. Tapi, kenapa tidak dengan Rin? Apa Lui kabur?

"Suruh dia masuk."

Bawahannya itu membungkuk sedikit dan mulai meninggalkan ruangan kerja Len. Tak lama setelah bawahannya itu pergi, pintu kembali terbuka dan Lui masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan sedikit berlari. Len berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berjongkok di hadapan Lui dengan senyum simpul.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Len sambil menatap Lui lurus. Lui tersenyum lebar dengan wajah riang.

"_Kaa-chan_ lama. Jadi, aku ke sini. Aku dapat alamat kantol _Ji-chan_ dali temanku."

Len menahan tawanya mendengar jawaban Lui. Nekat. Ah, dulu dia juga sering kabur dari rumah 'sih kalau bosan. Berarti sifat nekat Lui turunan dari Len.

"_Kaa-chan_ nanti khawatir 'loh!" Lui menggaruk belakang kepalanya pelan mendengar peringatan Len.

"Tapi-"

_CKLEK_

"Len, kau-"

Ucapan Lui dan pria paruh baya yang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu sama-sama terhenti setelah keduanya saling tatap. Len hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang melihat Ayahnya yang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Ini gawat.

"Anda siapa?" Lui bertanya dengan tatapan polosnya pada pria paruh baya dengan nama lengkap Kagamine Leon itu. Leon menatap Len meminta penjelasan.

"Dia Ayah _Ji-chan_," jawab Len dan membuat Leon dan Lui menatapnya bingung.

"Hee? Belalti kupanggil _Jii-chan_ 'ya?" pinta Lui dengan pandangan berbinar pada Leon. Leon tersenyum tipis dan ikut berjongkok di hadapan Lui.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Leon dengan senyum tipis.

"Kamine Lui!"

Leon diam. Rasanya ia pernah dengar marga Lui. Tapi di mana?

"Orang tuamu?" tanya Leon lagi dengan penasaran. Oke, Len tak mau Lui menjawa-

"_Kaa-chan_ sedang di rumah. Kalau _Tou-chan_ tak tahu."

Leon mengerutkan kedua alisnya mendengar kalimat kedua yang dikatakan Lui dengan wajah _innocent_. Sedangkan Len hanya bisa menepuk keningnya mendengar jawaban itu. Kalau Rin tahu, ia bisa dihajar habis-habisan oleh Rin.

"Kenapa tak tahu?" tanya Leon kembali bertanya dengan antusias. Len mengambil nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya. Ia harus jadi penengah atau membiarkan pembicaraan ini terus berlanjut?

"Soalnya, aku tak pernah bertemu _Tou-chan_ sejak lahir."

Entah kenapa kalimat ini benar-benar nge-_jleb_ untuk Len. Ia menelan ludahnya. Sedangkan Leon semakin tertarik dengan cerita Lui.

"Kau tahu usia Ibumu?" tanya Leon lagi dengan senyuman lebar. Lui kembali berpikir. Len sendiri sudah sibuk dengan pikirannya yang membayangkan dirinya dihabisi Rin setelah ini.

"Kalau tak salah dua puluh dua tahun…"

Manik _sapphire_ milik Leon membulat mendengar usia Ibu Lui. Itu berarti Ibu Lui mengandung dalam usia belasan tahun. Dan Leon ingat satu hal.

Ia segera berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya dan menoleh ke arah Len yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan posisi memunggunginya.

"Len."

Lamunan Len buyar seketika setelah Leon memanggilnya dengan nada datar. Len tahu, Leon serius kali ini. Len menoleh ke arah Ayahnya itu dengan ragu dan mendapati Leon yang menatapnya dengan serius.

"Dia-"

"LUI!"

Ucapan Leon terputus karena Rin yang secara mendadak masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sedari tadi pintunya terbuka lebar itu. Rin segera menghampiri Lui dan memeluknya erat, membuat Lui sendiri bingung harus berbuat apa.

Leon yang melihatnya hanya bisa diam dan menatap Len meminta penjelasan. Len sendiri sibuk membayangkan kembali seperti apa Rin akan menghabisinya kali ini.

"Kenapa kau ke sini? Kenapa tak menunggu _Kaa-chan_?" tanya Rin beruntun dengan panik. Lui menggembungkan kedua pipinya cemberut. Rin yang melihat ekspresi Lui hanya bisa menatapnya bingung.

"Habis, _Kaa-chan_ bilang _Ji-chan_ tak akan datang lagi. Jadi, Lui ke sini mau main dengan _Ji-chan_."

Rin yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menahan nafas. Ia memang mengatakan itu pada Lui tadi pagi saat Lui bertanya tentang Len. Tapi ia tak tahu kalau Lui akan senekat ini datang ke kantor Len sendiri.

"Kau tahu alamat kantor ini dari siapa?" tanya Rin lagi serius.

"Dali teman Lui. Lui ke sini juga diantal teman Lui yang lumahnya dekat sini."

Rin menghela nafas. Ini yang ditakutkannya jika Lui sudah bertemu Len.

"Lui, _Jii-chan_ boleh pinjam _Kaa-chan_ dulu?" pinta Leon pada Lui dengan senyum tipis. Rin menatap Leon sambil menelan ludahnya. Dulu, ia pernah dua kali bertemu dengan Leon saat ia mengunjungi rumah Len. Dulu, saat ia masih menjalin hubungan dengan Len.

"Boleh! Aku main dengan _Ji-chan_ 'ya?" pinta Lui dengan semangat. Leon mengangguk singkat dan Lui pun langsung menghampiri Len yang masih sibuk dengan dunianya.

Leon sendiri memberi isyarat pada Rin untuk membicarakannya di luar. Bisa gawat jika Lui mendengar pembicaran antara dirinya dengan Rin tentang masa lalu Rin dan Len dulu. Jadi, Rin mengikuti Leon ke luar ruangan.

"Jadi, kau gadis terakhir yang berhubungan dengan Len 'kan?" tanya Leon langsung pada Rin dengan senyum tipis. Rin mengerutkan kedua alisnya sedikit ragu dengan pertanyaan Leon.

"Aku memang pernah menjalin hubungan dengannya. Tapi, soal yang terakhir, aku tak yakin," jawab Rin jujur dengan ekspresi ragu. Leon kembali tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Rin.

"Kau tahu, satu bulan setelah Len menolak permintaanmu untuk bertanggung jawab, dia menyesal dan tak pernah lagi berhubungan dengan wanita mana pun. Bisa dibilang, trauma," jelas Leon dengan senyum tipisnya. Rin mengerutkan keningnya sedikit tak yakin dengan cerita Leon.

"Maaf, tapi saya sendiri tak begitu yakin kalau dia bisa menyesalinya…" ucap Rin pelan mirip bisikkan. Leon terkekeh pelan.

"Memang terdengar mustahil. Saat aku mengetahui itu, aku juga tak percaya. Tapi dia sering melamun selama beberapa bulan setelah penolakkan yang dilakukannya itu."

Rin menelan ludahnya mendengar penjelasan itu. Apa penjelasan Leon bisa dipercaya?

"Selain itu, berat badannya juga turun drastis selama beberapa bulan setelah itu."

Entah kalimat itu hanya akal-akalan Leon atau memang kenyataanya. Tapi Rin hanya bisa menelan ludahnya kembali mendengar kalimat itu.

Sedangkan Rin dan Leon sibuk membicarakan masalah kejadian yang terjadi lima tahun lalu. Len dan Lui sibuk bermain di dalam ruangan. Tidak bisa disebut main juga 'sih. Soalnya, Lui hanya cerita dan Len yang menjadi pendengar.

"_Ji-chan_, Lui boleh minta sesuatu?" Len menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar ucapan Lui. Ia mengangguk kecil dengan senyum tulus. Tentu saja Lui boleh meminta sesuatu. Lui tersenyum lebar melihat Len mengangguk.

"Boleh aku panggil _Ji-chan_ dengan sebutan _Tou-chan_?"

Len hanya bisa diam dengan senyum miris mendengarnya. Kalau jujur, dia ingin dipanggil begitu oleh Lui. Tapi, ia tak yakin dengan Rin. Masalah beberapa tahun yang lalu sendiri membuatnya merasa tak nyaman dipanggil begitu oleh Lui yang dulu keberadaannya ia tolak.

"Sebaiknya Lui meminta persetujuan _Kaa-chan_ dulu. Kalau _Kaa-chan_ setuju, _Ji-chan_ tak keberatan," jawab Len dengan senyum tipis sambil mengacak rambut Lui pelan. Lui hanya mengangguk pelan dan segera berlari meninggalkan Len menuju Rin dan Leon yang berada di luar ruangan.

"_Kaa-chan_!"

Rin langsung berjingkat mendengar Lui memanggilnya dari belakang. Rin menatap Lui takut-takut. Apa Lui mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Leon?

"Aku bolah panggil _Ji-chan_ dengan panggilan _Tou-chan_?"

Rin membeku. Leon yang berada di belakang Rin hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang mendengar permintaan Lui. Ia yakin, Rin ingin menolak permintaan Lui. Tapi Leon juga yakin, Rin sulit untuk menolak permintaan itu.

"Kenapa Lui ingin memanggil _Ji-chan_ dengan sebutan _Tou-chan_?" tanya Rin pelan sambil berjongkok dan mengelus puncak kepala Lui. Lui tersenyum tipis.

"Kalena _Ji-chan_ sudah sepelti _Tou-chan_ untukku. Lagipula, itu tak salah 'kan?"

Rin mendesah pelan mendengarnya. Ia sulit untuk menolak. Tapi, juga sulit untuk menerima permintaan ini.

"_Kaa-chan_ menolak 'ya?"

Rin menatap Lui khawatir. Sepertinya Lui kecewa jika ia menolak permintaan ini. Apa ia harus memenuhi permintaan ini untuk membuat Lui senang? Tapi, itu memang tugasnya sebagai Ibu 'kan?

"Boleh 'kok."

Lui tersenyum lebar mendengar persetujuan Rin dan langsung kembali berlari ke dalam ruangan. Meninggalkan Rin yang masih terdiam dengan tatapan kosong dan Leon yang hanya bisa diam mendengar percakapan barusan.

"Hubungan Ayah dan Anak 'huh?"

* * *

"_Kaa-chan_ mengijinkan!~"

Manik _sapphire_ Len membulat mendengar pekikkan Lui. Ia tak menyangka kalau Rin akan menerima permintaan Lui dengan mudahnya. Jujur saja, ia senang.

"Benarkah?"

Lui mengangguk semangat dan mulai mengangkat kedua tangannya ke arah Len yang sedang berdiri. Len terkekeh pelan. Ia mengerti maksud Lui. Jadi, ia segera mengangkat tubuh Lui dan menggendongnya di depan. Lui sendiri langsung memeluk leher Len dengan cukup erat.

"Sekalang, aku punya _Tou-chan_!"

* * *

Hening.

Satu kata itulah yang menggambarkan suasana di ruang keluarga di rumah Rin. Suasana itu tercipta akibat satu kalimat pertanyaan dari Lui. Sebenarnya suasana itu hanya tercipta bagi Rin yang sedang mengerjakan pekerjaannya sebagai penulis dan Len yang sedang menggambar untuk tugas Lui. Karena Lui sendiri tengah tersenyum lebar di depan Rin, menunggu reaksi Rin akan permintaannya.

"Tadi… kau minta apa?" tanya Rin pelan dengan senyum aneh. Lui memiringkan kepalanya bingung dan kembali tersenyum lebar.

"Adik!"

Oh, ini gawat… Rin menelan ludahnya dan mulai panik dalam hatinya. Len yang berada agak jauh dari posisi Rin dan Lui hanya bisa membatu mendengar permintaan Lui. Itu berarti Rin akan menikah dengan pria lain 'kan?

"Kenapa Lui tiba-tiba meminta adik?" tanya Rin berusaha tersenyum lembut pada anaknya tersayang. Lui terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Yuuma-_kun_ bilang, dia punya _imouto_ yang manis. Lui juga mau punya!"

Rin mendengus mendengar jawaban Lui yang sangat polos. Tapi sulit baginya untuk menolak permintaan itu. Terlebih, Rin tak mau menikah saat ini.

"Um… Tapi _Kaa-chan_ tak yakin dapat memberikan adik dalam waktu dekat 'loh!" ucap Rin mencoba mengulur waktu. Lui mengangguk semangat.

"Lui akan tunggu!"

Dan berikutnya, Lui berlari ke arah Len yang masih diam di posisinya. Lui menatap Len dalam diam. Lalu, ia mulai mengguncangkan bahu Len pelan dengan ekspresi bingung. Dan lamunan Len pun buyar setelah Lui mengguncangkan bahunya.

"_Tou-chan_ kenapa?" tanya Lui dengan wajah khawatir. Len menggeleng pelan. Ia tak mau membuat Lui khawatir.

"Tak apa…"

* * *

Pintu kamar Lui ditutupnya setelah ia selesai menaruh Lui yang tertidur di tempat tidurnya. Len menoleh ke sampingnya dan menatap Rin yang melamun sambil bersandar pada dinding. Len tau apa yang dilamunkan Rin.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Len serius membuka pembicaraan. Rin menatapnya sejenak dan mulai menegakkan caranya berdiri.

"Entah. Aku tak yakin," jawab Rin mirip bisikkan dengan pandangannya yang terarah ke arah lain. Len menatapnya sejenak. Sejujurnya, Len ingin satu kesempatan dari Rin untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka kembali. Tapi, apa Rin mau?

"kau akan menikah?"

Rin menatap Len dengan pandangan aneh. Kenapa Len menanyakannya? Sudah pasti ia harus menikah untuk memenuhi keinginan Lui 'kan? Ia tak akan mau lagi membuat kesalahan seperti yang dilakukannya dulu.

"Sudah pasti 'kan? Untuk memenuhi keinginan Lui, aku harus menikah."

Len hanya mengangguk kecil dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Rin yang masih diam menatap punggungnya bingung. Dan Len pun mulai bersiap untuk pulang.

* * *

Rin memejamkan kedua matanya dan mulai memijat pangkal hidungnya. Sudah beberapa hari belakangan ini Len tak datang ke rumahnya. Bukan berarti ia mengharapkan kedatangan Len. Hanya saja, selama itu Lui terus menanyakan Len yang tak datang. Dan ini membuatnya pusing sendiri.

Apa mungkin Len tak mau datang lagi karena ia bilang kalau ia akan menikah? Tak mungkin. Rin yakin, Len bukanlah orang yang menyerah hanya karena hal sepele macam itu.

Tapi, Rin juga penasaran dengan alasan Len tak datang ke rumahnya beberapa hari ini. Jadi, di sinilah ia berada sekarang. Di depan kantor milik keluarga Len. Seharusnya, Len berada di sana. Rin menghela nafas pelan.

Dan ia pun mulai melangkah memasuki gedung kantor di hadapannya itu. Ia segera menghampiri meja _receptionist_ yang berada tepat di depan pintu masuk.

"Maaf, Kagamine Len ada?" tanya Rin pada _receptionist_ tersebut dengan sedikit gugup. Wanita yang bekerja sebagai _receptionist_ itu hanya bisa menggeleng pelan dengan senyum tipis.

"Kagamine Len-_san_ sudah beberapa hari ini tak datang karena sakit."

Rin menelan ludahnya. Apa karena permintaan Lui? Tidak, mustahil. Selama ia menjadi kekasih Len dulu, Len bukanlah tipe yang mudah terserang penyakit hanya karena hal sepele macam itu.

"Terima kasih," ucap Rin sambil sedikit membungkuk dan mulai meninggalkan area perkantoran tersebut.

Rin berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan langkah perlahan. Padahal, ia berencana untuk membuat Len menemui Lui agar Lui tak terus-menerus bertanya soal Len padanya. Tapi, ia sendiri tak menemui Len. Jadi, hanya ada satu jalan terakhir. Dan Rin hanya berharap kalau Len tak pindah rumah.

* * *

Kelopak matanya yang semula dipaksakannya untuk terpejam itu pun akhirnya terbuka, menunjukkan iris _sapphire_ miliknya yang kini tengah menatap sayu pada langit-langit kamarnya. Len menghela nafas pelan dan mulai duduk dari posisi tidurnya di tempat tidurnya yang berukuran _king size_ itu.

Ia terkena demam sejak hari terakhir ia ke rumah Rin. Tepatnya, itu karena ia pulang dari rumah Rin dalam keadaan hujan-hujanan. Jadi, ia sakit karena kecerobohannya menerobos hujan. Tapi menurut Len, sakit pun tak buruk. Toh, dia malas pergi ke kantor karena beban pikirannya.

Len berdecih sebal dan mulai memegangi kepalanya yang kembali terasa pusing. Keningnya masih panas. Entah karena apa, demamnya terus naik turun sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Apa beban pikirannya juga berpengaruh akan kondisi fisiknya?

_TOK TOK_

Len menatap pintu kamarnya dengan malas. Ibunya? Atau pelayan? Ah, dia sedang tak mau diganggu sekarang. Tapi ia tak mau dianggap tak sopan karena tak membiarkan orang di balik pintu untuk masuk. Jadi, izinkan masuk saja 'deh.

"Masuk."

Pintu terbuka perlahan setelah ia mengatakan satu kata itu. Dan berikutnya, Len kembali ke posisi tidurnya yang semula karena Lui yang menghambur memeluknya hingga kembali tertidur.

Tunggu. Lui?

"Hebat juga kau bisa sakit."

Len menatap Rin yang kini berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya dengan kedua tangan yang saling disilangkan di depan dadanya dan tatapan matanya yang menatap Len datar. Len menelan ludah melihatnya. Apa aneh jika ia sakit? Ia juga manusia yang bisa sakit!

Len menghela nafas pelan dan menatap Lui yang masih memeluknya dengan cukup erat. Len mengelus puncak kepala Lui pelan, membuat Lui menatapnya dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca.

"_Tou-chan_ kenapa tak bilang kalau sakit? Aku khawatil!"

Kedua sudut bibir Len tertarik membentuk senyum tulus mendengarnya. Ia senang Lui mengkhawatirkannya. Walau ia sendiri tak mau membuat Lui mengkhawatirnya. Len menatap Rin lagi dan mendapati Rin yang menoleh ke arah lain. Tepatnya, memandang seisi kamarnya.

"Kamarmu tak banyak berubah."

Len tersenyum miring mendengarnya dan berusaha bangun dari posisinya itu. Dan itu membuat Lui harus melepas pelukkannya.

"Oh ya? Kupikir, aku sudah memindahkan beberapa barang."

Rin menghela nafas pelan dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Len. Membuat Len dan Lui menatapnya dalam diam. Rin mengelus kepala Lui lembut dengan senyum manis.

"Lui bisa keluar dulu? _Kaa-chan_ mau bicara dengan _Tou-chan_, bisa?" pinta Rin dengan senyuman manisnya. Lui berpikir sejenak dan mengangguk dengan senyuman lebar. Dan Lui pun keluar dari kamar Len setelah menutup pintunya dengan rapat.

Len menatap Rin lurus. Sedangkan Rin menutup kedua matanya sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Ia harus segera menyelesaikannya.

"Len."

Len menatap Rin dengan kedua alisnya yang bertaut bingung. Jarang sekali Rin menatapnya dengan pandangan seperti itu. Sedangkan Rin menatapnya sambil menelan ludah.

"Jika aku menanyakan pertanyaan yang dulu kutanyakan padamu sekarang, kau akan jawab apa?"

Len semakin mengerutkan kedua alisnya bingung. Pertanyaan yang mana? Setahu Len, Rin banyak memberinya pertanyaan sejak ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Rin. Jadi, yang mana?

"Pertanyaan yang mana?" tanya Len bingung dan membuat Rin memukul bahu Len dengan cukup keras. Len hanya bisa menatapnya bingung melihat sikap Rin. Kenapa Rin marah?

"Kau mau bertanggung jawab atas Lui?"

Ah, pertanyaan itu. Len tersenyum tipis dan tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Ia dulu pernah berharap kalau Rin akan kembali menanyakan itu padanya. Terkabul 'kah?

"Tentu saja, Sayang."

* * *

"BENALKAH?!"

Rin tertawa pelan mendengar pekikkan Lui dengan aksen cadelnya yang menurut Rin sangat lucu itu. Len yang duduk di samping Rin mengangguk dengan senyum tipis dan dibalas dengan senyuman lebar dan mata berbinar dari Lui yang kini berdiri di depan Rin dan Len dengan bahagia.

"Jadi, aku akan jadi kakak?!" Len kembali mengangguk dengan senyum simpulnya. Dan berikutnya, Lui berteriak senang dan kembali ke kamarnya. Mungkin memberitahukan teman-temannya?

"Kupikir kau akan menolak."

Len menatap Rin dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat. Rin sendiri hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan dan menatap lurus ke depan bukan ke arah Len yang duduk di sampingnya. Len tersenyum tipis.

"Mana mungkin."

Rin menggembungkan kedua pipinya yang memerah mendengar dua kata yang diucapkan Len dengan setengah berbisik. Sedangkan Len berusaha menahan tawanya melihat Rin yang sedang berusaha menahan rasa jengkelnya itu. Dan Len menyukai ekspresi Rin yang satu itu.

"Kau tahu, aku tak mau kau jadi milik orang lain."

Rin menatap ke arah berlawanan dengan tempat Len duduk. Wajahnya pasti sudah memerah sempurna sekarang. Dalam hati Rin hanya bisa menggerutu sebal. Padahal, saat ia pacaran waktu SMA dulu Len tak pernah mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu. Kenapa baru sekarang?

Rin menelan ludahnya saat ia merasakan tangan Len yang mulai memeluknya dari belakang. Oke, kalau Lui keluar kamar dan melihat posisi ini, Rin berjanji akan menghabisi Len setelahnya.

"Len, lepas."

Len menggeleng dan mulai meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu kanan Rin. Rin mendesah sebal. Entah sejak kapan Len mulai bersikap seperti ini. Dulu Len tak pernah bersikap seperti ini. Mungkin karena hubungan mereka mirip _senpai-kouhai_.

"Sebentar saja, Rin."

Rin berdecih. Kalau sudah begini akan susah. Tapi, tak ada salahnya 'kan? Lagipula, Len sama sekali tak melakukan sesuatu yang macam-ma-

"_Kaa-chan_!"

Rin berjingkat kaget mendengar pekikkan Lui yang melengking itu dari lantai atas. Sedangkan Len justru semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya pada pinggang Rin.

Rin panik saat melihat Lui yang kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyuman lebar, sedangkan Len sama sekali tak merubah posisinya.

"_Tou-chan_ kenapa?" tanya Lui dengan tampang polosnya. Oh Lui, Rin sama sekali tak mau membuat Lui-nya yang polos itu berubah menjadi seperti Len jika dewasa. Tapi, kalau ketampanannya yang menurun 'sih, Rin tak akan menolak.

"Kedinginan."

Lui membalas ucapan singkat Len dengan mulutnya yang membentuk huruf 'o' dan ikut memeluk Rin dari depan. Rin panik. Kenapa ia jadi dipeluk dari depan dan belakang?

"Tak buruk 'kan?"

Pipi Rin kembali memerah mendengar Len yang berbisik pelan tepat di telinganya. Rin akui, memang tak buruk. Terlebih, pelukkan dari Lui dan Len sangat hangat. Rin menyukainya.

* * *

Dunia yang pahit dirasakan oleh Rin saat dirinya mengalami kejatuhan yang sangat dalam saat ia mengetahui dirinya mengandung dalam usianya yang masih sangat muda dan saat ia mengalami penolakkan dari Len yang menolak untuk bertanggung jawab saat itu.

Dunia yang sempit dirasakan oleh Rin saat dirinya mengalami pertemuan tak terduga oleh Len yang sudah tak ditemuinya selama lima tahun lamanya. Saat itu, Rin seakan mengalami dunia akan hancur karena pertemuan itu.

Dunia yang manis dirasakan oleh Rin saat dirinya merasakan hangatnya pelukkan yang diberikan oleh Len dan Lui yang disayanginya.

Dunia selalu memberikan pahit dan manis pada kehidupan manusia, itulah yang Rin akui melalui pengalamannya. Tapi, Rin lebih bersyukur pada sang Pencipta karena memberikannya sebuah pengalaman untuk mengetahui pahit dan manisnya dunia.

Dunia miliknya dan orang-orang yang disayanginya…

**END**

**A/N: **Selesai! Ini cerita yang saya buat karena prihatin dengan maraknya free sex di kalangan remaja. Jujur saja, saya agak merinding waktu melihat beritanya… Oke, sekian dari saya. Mohon reviewnya! :3


End file.
